


One Fine Day Indeed

by Yaoi4lifue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi4lifue/pseuds/Yaoi4lifue
Summary: The boys, still playfully upset after receiving the prank chicken, decide to play Truth or Penalty. New bonds and new discoveries are formed. Who knew all they needed was a box of raw chicken.LMAO I suck ate summaries





	One Fine Day Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one-shot is set at that time in 13 Boys Castaway, When Jeonghan, Minghao, Seungkwan, Dino, Wonwoo and Joshua went to another place to "work" but got something like a free time. One part in that episode, Jeonghan and the others sent raw chickens to the other members. This one-shot takes place after they ate the 'now-dressed-chicken' courtesy of Mingyu. This takes part after that day's recording.

"Those guys were so mean! Jinjja!", grumbled Mingyu.

"Hey, at least you proved that you can do anything. Housewife-Mingyu.", Woozi said as he sat down beside Hansol.

"Hyungs, can we do something fun? Like, anything that is not boring?"

"Sure Hansol-ah. What do you want to do?", Coups answered the younger. 

"Let's do Truth-or-Penalty!"

"Okay! Let's do it!", answered a overly-enthusiastic Hoshi. Probably hoping to find out who a certain pinkette likes.

ˋωˊ Hoshi's POV ˋωˊ

"First, we need a bottle."

"I'll get it!" Seokmin said as he ran outside to find a decent bottle.

I'll finally find out who my Jihoon likes! Yep, I like my fellow member and our team producer. So what? 

"I got a bottle!"

Seokmin said as he sat down. Judging from everyone's looks, they want to ask questions first.

"Who goes first?" I ask. Almost immediately, all of their hands shot up. Even Jihoon. And can I just say, he looks so adorable right now. Like a kid wearing clothes a size bigger and raising his hand like a student wanting to be called by their teacher. Adorable. 

"How about we go by age. Coups hyung first, Jun hyung, then me, then Jihoon. And you youngsters can decide who goes next. Okay?"

We were met with pouting and sulking kids. 

"Okay then. I go first." Coups hyung announced. He leaned over and spun the bottle. It pointed to Mingyu.

"Mingyu, Who is that special someone that is your wallpaper? Last time I saw it, It was a back figure with hearts and smiley faces. But it was clearly a member because of the silver ring on his pinky."

"Aish, hyung! No way! Anything but that!"

He said as he blushed. ˋ 3ˊ I have never seen Mingyu blush that much before! 

Coups hyung just smirked. I looked at him with a questioning look but he didn't seem to see it.

"Alright Mingyu-ah. First the truth, is that person part of the abalone team?"

"A-aniyo."

His 'evil-smile' widened and I looked at Mingyu. Poor guy. First man of the night to receive evil demands. T_T

"Okay. Now my dare."

"Coups hyung, no hitting whatsoever okay? And no ridiculous and disgusting requests!"

"Don't worry Mingyu. You'll thank me after this." 

He stood up and told Mingyu to stand. He pulled him out of the circle and said the most embarrassing thing he ever said.

"I want you to circle around us a few times, and stop behind your princess. Then pull him up and give him a long loving kiss on the lips. Tongue is optional."

"Hyung! Are you serious?! This is ridiculous!"

"No it's not!" I said. I grinned from ear-to-ear. "It's sweet and romantic. Except for that tongue part."

I smiled at them. Coups hyung pushed Mingyu.

"Come on Mingyu. You don't have a choice. It's a penalty."

"*sigh* Fine."

Woozi plugged in the CD player and and played a song by H.O.T sunbaenims. Mingyu circled us a few times until he stopped behind a guy. We were all looking down. Well except for me and Coups hyung of course. 


End file.
